Blizzard
by arthlevyy
Summary: Ellen Elweard is an unofficial hunter who's sent by the Royals of Loirein Kingdom to go to a place where every hunter has ever dreamed of going in her early age. But every step she takes only intertwines her fate with series of massive catastrophes even stronger. After involving herself with descendants of ancient hunters tribes, she learns to know that even calamities have names.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

 _The time hasn't come for us to show ourselves._

 _He isn't any threat. Let him go._

 _How soft. Let me bring the chill to his fragile bones. Freeze him to his soul so he could bear himself in purgatory._

 _He and his kind will plead for such thing after we turn this cursed land into a sea of frozen tundras._

 _The winter is near._

 _We rain._

 _We reign._


	2. Chapter I, Part 1 - Houroth

_**CHAPTER I - THE FIRST ENCOUNTER.**_

 _ **Houroth**_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the characters in this story are mine.**

 _I dedicate this part to dashboardgecko. His stories encourage me to write even more in my early writing._

* * *

"I don't like the sound of those birds." Ellen murmured.

She was sitting cross-legged as she wrote on her small note book. She stopped and threw her sight across the camp fire, but that man who sat on the other side didn't seem to pay any attention to what she just said.

"Hey! Sir Frey. You know what? I've heard a lot of story about this place." She declared; still gaining no response. She pressed her lips and grunted. "They said this swamp is haunted!"

The man sighed as he flung a piece of wood to the fire. Her grunt earned his notice. "I don't feel like to tell any story right now, Miss Elweard." Frey muttered, followed by a weak smile on his face.

She saw the sparks leaving trails in the air before they completely disappeared. There was silence in between; but deep inside she knew she had won. She put her book and pencil back inside her small leather bag. It was still too early to sleep; not in that place, not under these shadows and tall trees and all these sounds which made everything almost perfect.

 _I'm sorry Frey. It's story time._

Tree's motions, creek's flow, and the scent of damp leaves; suddenly everything seemed faded away; leaving that girl alone, humming an old song about the glorious time of Fallan lowland. An old song that could make anyone who heard started to wonder; what kind of misfortune that place had been struck by.

Her singing stopped after the second verse; but Frey honored her already; for valuing a heritage from a land which wasn't even a part of her people.

"I didn't know you can sing." Frey acknowledged her, though it didn't sound like one.

She squeezed her eyes and huffed in frustration. "I can't remember this part."

That weak smile returned to his face. " _The moon shines on man's throne..._ " He revealed the missing verse.

" _Draws Elune's stare on his crown._ " The girl tsked and smiled; she started to hum again. The song had been well known with its sad tones but Ellen hummed the rest of the song with her own mirthful rhythm; ruining it with the joy in her voice.

"I guess I'll take my words back. You are terrible."

"Then how about story time?" Ellen broke in as she grinned.

Almost three hours had gone after the sun set. Frey was tired he wanted to rest. The journey ahead would be a big uphill compared to that day; but the girl's eyes both wide open demanding for legends to be told.

He put his hands behind his head and leaned back ignoring her request. "Isn't tomorrow a big day for us? There will be hell, we might as well rest."

"It's _your_ big day!" She exclaimed in protest. She crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "You are officially a hunter, and I'm a scout sent by the royals taking some notes everywhere I go."

"You are sixteen." He huffed. "You don't know how lucky you are being able to be here at such age." He still couldn't believe it himself how someone that young could end up spending a night at a hunting ground a week away journey from her home.

She cringed and tutted. "That's what I meant. If there is anywhere I really want to visit before I die, it will be this place," _And eight other places; and Ming republic in the Far East._ "And I'll be seventeen this winter." She added in proud.

"Then why don't you find it out yourself out there?" Frey scoffed; he saw that girl looking back and forth to the pitch-black around. "Anyway, you are too exaggerating; I'll put this in summary, this place is merely a big old swamp full of hundred years' ruins; nothing more; and you have no idea with what you've just said. People actually die in here." It was meant to scare her, but he earned a grin instead. He wondered why it didn't surprise him how a little story could instantly draw her in.

"I just want to hear stories."

"Try library. I heard there is a big one in Domdoma."

"That isn't the same!" She cringed in protest. "There is a camp fire, so we might as well tell stories. I heard your people love to sit in a circle in the wild and tell legends; now look around you; we are in the middle of a place where every legend from Fallan came from!"

The sound of cricket intensified.

Ellen saw that man folding his arms while lying on his back; his eyes were shut. She hissed and pouted her lower lip. "You bring shame upon your people." She gloomed. Ellen knew that Frey could hear her voice clearly, but he decided to ignore her and lie there still. Feeling disregarded, she growled and hugged herself, arms around her legs.

The burning logs cracked by the heat. Frey peeked through the corner of his eyes and saw Ellen's woeful face staring emptily at the fire. He gave up with a sigh and opened up his eyes.

"In ancient time, about two weeks journey from here, there was a big city named Terrad; which symbol was pillars that pierced the sky."

Frey was concerned with how her expression changed so fast; how a phrase could bring her back to herself in an instant. He saw her murmuring the mentioned name, trying to recall. "I swear I've seen this symbol somewhere!" She exclaimed, proceed by squeezing her eyes trying to find that picture in every corner of her mind. Before long, as if on cue; the burning logs cracked once again, right before the moment she opened her mouth wide; she snapped her finger, staring at Frey through the flying sparks; her eyes goggled. "Arnkhem." She spat the word out in proud.

Frey gave her quick nods. "You're right. They are vividly portrayed in the old scrolls of Arnkhem."

She smirked in response and folded her fingers. "Ancient scrolls which findings triggered the first wave of expeditions of this entire continent." That single word had torn down the dam in her mind; so much had already escaped her head as she recalled. She remembered the bits and pieces of details in her own story vault. She demanded additions; she was ready.

"What's wrong with your face?" Frey broke in, making her flinched out of her trance; she tried to sit uncomfortably. Frey sighed and closed his eyes once again. "That's all I can tell, for now. Now let me sleep."

"Wait, what? I thought we just started." She moaned in protest. But somehow she saw his jaw tightened. That man was really out of sorts out of sudden and she didn't even dare to ask why. She'd annoyed him for some times, but she had never seen him being so irritated before.

Her chest was heavy; Frey had ruined her night. She decided to fold her cloak and lay face-down languidly as she buried her face in her folded arms. She felt down-hearted, but it couldn't be helped. She needed to know where to stop.

"No kingdom's interested in exploring this place anymore; not only because there's nothing left in here, remember that this place is one of The Nine Great Hunting Grounds. Guild doesn't put those High-Rank missions in here for no reason. This place is dangerous." He explained gently after the silent.

"I don't want to talk with you." Her sulky voice muffled under her folded arms. She turned her head and growled at Frey. "I don't understand why people keep calling this place dangerous. We're here for hours and not a single Genprey or Vespoid ever passed by.

It didn't surprise him that Ellen also noticed. He thought the same thing since that morning they left Louru; a small village on the west end of Fallan. Every place between here and there looked deserted. A massive landscape; consisted of swamps, cliffs, and rainforests; which was abandoned by its inhabitants could be a bad omen.

"I guess we are lucky." He concluded, although he was unsure about it. "But never let your guard down," Frey advised.

Ellen rolled her eyes and buried her face back under her arms. "I know." She assured with her stifled voice. "I'll try to make myself useful tomorrow."

Frey's eyes opened in sudden he turned his head at her. That statement felt like a hard slap on his face. Making herself useful had a closer meaning with harming herself to dead. A young unofficial-hunter wanted to hunt in Houroth was clearly a death wish. Those royals just sent her to her grave. Frey cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Miss Elweard. I just remembered our contract." He sighed and pressed his lips. "I think it's better for you not getting involved with tomorrow's hunts."

Ellen woke up abruptly as she landed a glare at him.

"No. You can't do this to me." She remarked, still not tearing her gaze away.

Frey opened his mouth slightly, but his mind was still looking for words to say. "It's stated that you; as a companion, a scout, is permitted to enter the third circle of the swamp; but it's never been stated that you're obligated to join the hunt." Frey explained as short as he could. He couldn't help himself to avoid staring right into her eyes.

A thought escaped her mind. She squint her eyes, throwing an accusing look at him. "You must have hated me that much."

Frey ignored her perception. "Just watch me from the distance and stay safe. You will understand."

"No, I won't!" She snapped out her objection. "You don't want to share any story of this cursed land, I'm fine; now you want me to stay away from your hunts; is this how you treat this _recruitant_?" She yelled her guts out, but immediately shut her yap once she earned a glare from Frey.

She bowed her head in silence. _I shouldn't have said that._ Her heart was racing. She decided to peek from the corner of her eyes, but only for a split second, since Frey hadn't torn his gaze away from her. He woke up slowly to sit, and placed his left arm on his knee. "I don't remember ever saying something like that."

She successfully made him mad more than ever before. She felt herself shrank. "Still, you want me to stay away from your hunts." She muttered, but was clear enough to be heard. No response. Ellen sighed as she grabbed her round shield and bound her sword sheath to her leather belt. "If that is so, then you have a point. I'll find it out myself."

Frey saw her body twitching sharply every time she tightened and pulled the straps of her leather boots. She was really upset.

"What are you doing?" He said; a frown on his face.

"I'll camp somewhere else." She answered flatly as she stood after grabbing her cloak.

Frey rolled his eyes in response. "You are insane!" Frey made no joke; but the girl chose to ignore him and continue wearing her cloak. "You know how to make fire?" He flinched once he earned a glare from Ellen. She hissed in annoyance and continued fastening her leather vambraces.

"I've been sent back and forth into the wild for almost three years. I know the basics!"

She grabbed a medium sized stick, drew out her dagger; she wanted to rip her cloak; no hesitation. But suddenly, a piece of clothing landed on her shoulder. She turned her face to Frey who sat under his cloak already.

"Don't waste it." Frey was smiling at her at the moment, earning a loud ripping sound as she torn his clothing into a long piece of layer with her dagger.

Ellen snorted and threw her eyes away, _There goes my dignity._ She wept in her mind.

Her hand moved fast, wrapping the cloth around the end of the stick into a bulge; she tucked the cloth's end and smeared some oil on it. She cursed under her breath since she had to wait for some time before the cloth was completely soaked.

Frey stood and drew himself closer to her. He huffed while rubbing his hands together against the cold. "Alright," Frey broke in. "If I tell you another story, will you stay?"

"Obviously; no!" The cloth burned with a flaming sound. "Do I look like a kid to you?" She glared.

Frey smiled in response; he pressed his lips as he nodded. "I guess it can't be helped."

Frey circled his right arm on her neck and walked her a dozen steps away from the camp fire. Cold air infiltrated her lungs in an instant, her body shivered. As far as she could see, there was only darkness. Frey took a few steps back away from her and watched her back; letting her experiencing that murkiness alone with only a torch in her hand.

 _The haunted forest of Houroth._

"You can go now," Frey shouted from her back.

His voice snapped her out of her trance. Her pulse rate was rising, but she couldn't turn her head to see him. She began to walk slowly into the depths of the pitch-black forest.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you enjoyed the story,_ _ **please let me know!**_

 _Finally the first part is released. I put my own lore and places which you won't find in the game. But I hope you like it._

 _And yes you are right! Domdoma and Dundorma are both different places. It's not a typo._

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- Arth._


	3. Part 2 - Cause For Concern

_Cause For Concern_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the character in this story are mine.**

* * *

"All I wanted was a story." She murmured under her trance.

Her head was tilted; Ellen exhaled another good portion of air from her lungs, dragging her feet over the leaves; letting her strides shambled under the dim light of the torch in her hand which illuminated her glum face. "All I wanted was a story." She murmured again.

As long as Ellen remembered, she couldn't have asked anything impossible to Frey at that time. The young girl gritted her teeth. _He could've laid there still while telling me stories._

She still blamed Frey for his selfishness; for ignoring her request and chose to sleep instead. Frey at least could've said that he was tired if he really didn't want to tell her any story.

 _Wait. He did._

But she believed that Frey shouldn't have forbidden her from doing the hunting quest.

 _Technically, it wasn't even a group quest. He was right._

But Ellen also believed that was because he'd belittled her hunting skill just because of her being so young.

 _But again; I'm not officially a hunter due to the age requirement. He was right, again._

"That man really got on my nerves!" Ellen cringed in despair. It had never crossed her mind that her first group hunt would end up with infuriating each other.

 _You must have hated me that much._

Her expression faltered, a piece of memory suddenly recalled in her head. She stroked her blond hair and grabbed it in front of her face. Her mouth went dry just by thinking of it; realizing she was straightforwardly accusing that man for being a racist.

 _...is this how you treat this recruitant?_

Ellen gasped. She imagined her face while yelling that word right in front of his face at the camp; forcing a worn out person and proceeding to accuse him for being a racist; _what were the odds?_

Ellen felt herself shrank. "What have I done?" She whispered with a palm on her face.

As far as she knew, Frey came from a rural village in southern part of Loirein kingdom, and more over, he was a native, the origin of hunters; people who introduced the world of Monster Hunter to the western culture ten years ago. That was when exactly the Hunter Guild was established.

The Guild issued a policy which allowed every men and women, including westerners, to become hunters under the terms and conditions made by the Guild. Objections arose in response after that controversial rule; and native people who hated the policy called those westerners as, _recruitants_ ; another story born of hatred; one of many stories which was underlay behind the history of hundreds years of war and desperation.

 _He must have hated me that much because I am a blonde_. She grabbed her hair and sighed. Her mind refused to believe, but whatever she did; Frey wouldn't allow him to join the next day's hunt. Either she watched him hunting from the distance or from miles away, that wouldn't make any difference.

The night worn on and the mist went thicker than she had expected. She proceeded to shambled over the forest a little bit further to find a place to nap. If she didn't find any place to stay soon, the mist would dampen the leaves and left her nothing to burn until morning.

After a while, her camp fire was evening things a bit in resisting the cold. Ellen coughed against the damp air; the mist had played its part well, and the musty smell of that place; she grimaced over the scent of decayed leaves which collected over time and permeated the air. Ellen lay there awake; sleepless. She grabbed her small note book out of its leather pocket and started to draw with her pencil. She sketched a crest and doodled; _three pillars that pierced the sky_. Her thought wandered off. The crest was a symbol; of an ancient city named Terrad.

In ancient time, there were two adventurers traveled to Houroth; a giant swamp full of dark spirits. Retreating and being wounded after the battles against spirits, those adventurers found the legendary fountain of youth in the middle of the forest, a green sanctuary which contrasted the death forest around. The water healed their wounds and scars in no time, but they grieved in return. They stood and destroyed the fountain, in hope; the water from the pool would flow free into the river's stream. Their effort wasn't fruitless. The trees started to grow toward the sky, and the flow of the river thereupon brought eternal life to the forest. The river vaporized to the sky and cleansed those spirits by the rainfall. The time passed, and a grandiose city was built above the fountain's ruins; a city where medicinal plants were worth gold and silver; a paradise for those who seek treatments, healers, and doctors in the past.

She admired her drawing for a little bit longer after her mind indulged by the old story. Ellen knew, the legend was for children, but the city was real. Its majestic figure was vividly portrayed in ancient scrolls and parchments; even the ruins lay still for miles. Ellen smiled and closed the book, but it wasn't a second before she realized there was an unusual silence in the air, not even a nocturne's voice was heard that time; the forest was devoid of its beings.

The logs cracked by the heat, sending some thin curvy lines of red lights upward which disappeared in a moment. In the distance, she swore she could hear a weak rumbling sound from the west; she blew some good amount of air from her nose to lighten her chest. _No rain, please._

She wasn't sure, but when she fixed her hearing once again; she actually heard another voice. That was the moment she thought that a perfect silence wasn't any bad at all. With a stretch of her finger, she grabbed her sword and shield, and slid away to get her back closer to the fire. Her sight was poor, since the mist had limited her visibility about a stone throw. That voice came back again. A short high-pitched cry came out of the mist in front of her; it turned out into two or maybe three, since the voices started to echo between the trees around her. She proceeded to hear susurrus sounds of leaves approaching, and there, she saw a figure of shadow was running toward her; a tiny creature; its head was absurdly big, and it was lurching forward at her.

 _A Lynian?_

That creature sprinted ahead with its funny dash, leaving the leaves rustled under its paces; struggling to maintain its strides when its hand holding a big sword, and its big head was bouncing around in its run. As it got closer, that creature howled a squeaky _'cha!'_ and jumped like a dart while swinging its big rectangular sword at Ellen. The girl tried to block the attack with her round shield, Ellen went _'omphh'_ as the two metals clanged, because that creature's strength was ridiculously strong; it pushed Ellen a half step back before she could balance her body once again. One thing she knew from that moment and on, that creature could cut her into two with a single swing of its blade if she ever let her guard down.

The fire shone upon the creature's figure as it spun and danced, lifting up both hands. That tiny gap which split its big mask clacked wildly; there was anger in its voice. It was a Shakalaka. Those big muscles on that Lynian's tiny hands and feet explained where that ridiculous strength came from. If every village had their own hunter, then amongst all of the known kinds of Lynians; Shakalaka represented its tribe.

Ellen heard other angry voices were approaching from behind. The Shakalaka in front of her cried another _'cha!'_ as Frey appeared out of the thin air and kicked it flying behind the bush.

"Frey!" A radiant smile shone from her face as she cried out his name.

"Ellen, watch out!" Frey cried to warn, but he was too late; Ellen had spun and dashed after that incoming creature; doing the same gesture as him kicking the previous Lynian. The creature flew into another bush. He saw Ellen turning toward him, still with the same twinkle in her eyes. Frey sighed; shocked. "Did you just kick him?"

"Yes!" Ellen nodded quickly in response and ran back toward him.

"You could've lost your right leg there!"

"You come back!" Her smile beamed as she broke in, ignoring his words.

He rolled his eyes and walked away to grab the used torch and swung it to the camp fire to lit it up once again.

"We better move away from here. Come!" Frey tilted his head and initiated the run.

The wind swooshed against their paces. She followed him throughout the misty layers of the forest as fast as she could. Her chest was pounding hard, but the joy of seeing him overtook her tiredness. She had quickly regretted all her previous hunting quests where she chose to go alone. Going to the wild with someone else could make everything better up to ten times fold. She concerned about nothing, worried about nothing. They might be running away now, but she felt she could always turn back to fight by his side if it was needed. She felt racy, she was above the cloud; she was fearless.

"Your face is scary." Frey broke in after slowing down his pace. Ellen reduced her paces while staring at him. "Your smile is dripping all over the place; what's so funny?" Frey asked; frown on his face.

Ellen turned crimson and shook her head quickly in response. "Nothing. Really." She cleared her throat. "So where are we now?" She asked abruptly. Frey hadn't torn that concerned gaze away. Ellen excused her sight back and forth to the forest around.

Since Frey heard Ellen's breathe heaved and watched her shoulder rise and fall quickly, they decided to hide behind a fallen tree not far from that place. They reared back to the tree and rested. The torch in his hand was almost dead, but they had run fast enough, He was positive; they should've made a safe distance with those Lynians.

Frey stuck out his head to see around. He was concentrating his sight at any movement behind the layer of mist, guessing whether they had lost those tiny hunters, trying to ignore Ellen's hand which kept pulling his cloak.

"You were following me, weren't you?" Ellen asked for the third time before she tugged his cloak harder. "Say you were following me!" She stopped after earning a glare from him.

Frey sighed and threw his glance back to the forest behind. "Yes, Miss Elweard." He answered flatly.

Ellen nodded, leaning back to the tree behind, hiding a smile.

"Why?" She whispered, and waited; and even after quite some time, Frey didn't seem to budge. The girl tsked in frustration since she was too afraid to sneak a finger to poke him. She struggled to fight the boredom and tilted her head at him. "How?"

Frey gave up a sigh and leaned his left foot while supporting her right hand with his knee. "I've marked you before you left." He lifted his right hand and pointed at Ellen's left shoulder. He bent over fast to see what was behind and sit back again. "You want to be a hunter but you don't even know the basics. That's the how and why." He preached, earning a frown from that girl.

She pointed her chin up at him. "I'm a quick learner just so know." She said in proud; referring to her kick before.

Frey shushed her, because those high-pitched voices echoed again in the distance, those Lynians hadn't seemed to give up on them. The torch was getting dimmer, just a few minutes left before the fire actually died. He saw Ellen sniffed the spot where he marked her and huffed. She should've known that musty smell actually came from her own body. Frey closed his eyes realizing his mistake. "Ellen. You need to take it off." He whispered abruptly.

"Huh?"

Frey poked her shoulder twice. "Take off your cloak and throw it away."

"What? No!" She yelled in her whisper.

"They are tracking us by that scent from your cloak." He insisted.

Ellen grabbed her cloak and landed a concerned look at him. "Can't we wash it?"

"You know it won't wash out!" He urged. "Please?" He begged as he stood. He reached out his hand toward her.

"Now whose fault is this?" Ellen grumped as she took off her cloak. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her on her feet. Ellen dropped the cloak after a short glance of remorse.

Frey smiled in her cooperation. "Now let's go."

They left the place and ran through the forest a little bit further. Those Shakalaka had lost them completely, but the torch had only a few seconds left to burn. They slowed their strides and stop in the middle of darkness.

Ellen pressed her lips and shook her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't have any oil left to burn."

"I left mine in the camp fire too." Frey responded before a sigh.

As the darkness consumed them, they watched the fire died. but for one second chance, Ellen sneaked a glimpse at the tall figure standing in front of her before the light was gone. She wondered why she couldn't even thank him for coming back. Her chest grew heavy; she couldn't get rid of her remorse unless she talked. Ellen reached out her hands and grabbed his arm in the dark and drew herself closer to him.

"Frey I'm sorry." She felt her voice trembled. It didn't surprise her; without her cloak, the cold seemed to play its job well.

"Say it again?" Frey assured behind the dark. He felt her grip tightened on his arm.

"I'm sorry for everything I've said to you before." Ellen couldn't help to droop her head. But Frey chose to remain silent. "I know why you didn't want to tell me the whole story. You didn't want to tell how your people suffered." Ellen concluded.

"It doesn't matter now, maybe we might die tonight." Frey responded crisply.

She felt Frey's hand releasing her grip from his arm. Her heart was dismayed but she refused to let go of him.

"Please forgive me! I was so selfish! I wished I stayed." She begged, pulling his arm back and forth.

"What are you doing? Let... go of... me." Frey struggled to release her grip.

"No! Unless you forgive me."

"Okay! Okay!" He gave up, and slowly felt the shakings stop. "But you need to let go of your hands of me."

"I have this feeling you will run away!" She yelled in the dark.

"For Ceadeus' beard! I won't!" He exclaimed in denial, but the result remained futile; she refused to cooperate. Frey inhaled sharp and quick through his teeth. "You are going to need your both hands to close your eyes." He explained as soft as he could to suppress how annoyed he was.

"That doesn't make any sense!" She growled her objection. "It's pitch-black here!"

"J-just... close your eyes then, and put your face away from where my voice came from, if you don't want to get blind." Frey almost went haywire. He took a deep breath to cool himself. "I've warned you." He threatened.

She did close her eyes, even though she couldn't even see the back of her hands in the dark. In a long silent, she heard a soft snapping sound, and in the split second after, she found herself squeezing her eyes shut even harder by reflex and bowed her head. She definitely couldn't stand the bright light which flashed behind her closed eyelids. She released her grip off and close her eyes with her hand.

The brightness had been reduced, but even after a while, she still could feel the light irritated her eyes. She decided to peek slowly with a few blinks to adjust her sight from that dazzling radiance; but she proceeded to gasp in astonishment. She hadn't tried to pinch her arm but she knew she wasn't dreaming. But how could she explain how Frey's palms were shining with bright bluish lights?

She couldn't help but gawking at him. "Frey. I'm scared." She wasn't lying.

Frey smiled brightly; literally, and walked one step closer to her. "Open your hands."

She obeyed without asking and saw Frey put his left palm over hers and the light moved to her hands. The light felt almost hot but the heat reduced gradually as it stayed in her arms. She touched the center of that bright light with her finger and realized that it was a shining stone which was half sized of her pinky. Frey took off his cloak and wore it on Ellen. "This is beautiful." She whispered in astonishment.

"And rare." Frey continued. "I can't believe I'm using it in a place like this." He tied the shining stone he held with a beautiful crimson string and wore it as a necklace. "Now let's go, there's a chance those Lynians had saw the li..." He faded off; since Ellen was staring deeply into his eyes.

"Can I keep this?" She begged, biting her bottom lip.

"Did I mention the word _rare_ before?" He responded crisply. She tore her gaze away from him while her lips repeating his words in deride under her breath. Frey expression flattened; he opened his empty hand, silently asking her to give the stone back.

"No!" She quickly drew her hand away. She slowly put her hands in front of her chest to protect the light. "Let me hold this one until we reach our camp." She stared toward the stone like a kid with her sweets.

Frey sighed and grabbed his compass to ensure their heading. All that he wanted now was reaching the camp and having a rest; because tomorrow would be a big day for him; or them.

When he turned, Frey found the girl was throwing her sight toward the west, staring blank at the starless sky.

He frowned at her and did the same, but all that he saw was nothing.

"It's raining there." Ellen murmured.

Frey was not sure whether he should ask her if she was alright. Their stones were shining brightly but the sky up there was completely pitch-black due to the constant cloudy weather of that place. Still, there was something on Ellen's face that made him...

…A cold wind suddenly blew from the west, followed by a weak grumbling sound in the sky.

Frey shook his head. She was right. He wondered whether it was the same storm he experienced in his journey to Louru the night before. Maybe. But the storm seemed far away from their current place, and if there was rain, they would figure out a way.

"Pssh! Ellen." Frey tilted his head and started to jog away.

Ellen growled, realizing Frey had made a quite distance; she increased her stride to keep up with him. "Frey, tell me another story!"

"No! I'm freezing!"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you enjoyed the story,_ _ **please let me know!**_

 _Also please make an account, because I want to reply your review personally. I'm begging you anonymouses.  
_

 _This part had turned out longer than I thought. I hope the conversations in here would keep the story fresh._

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- Arth._


	4. Part 3 - Sudden Acts

_Sudden Acts_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

 _Twelve hours earlier_...

The morning light began to appear after a big storm that roared all night long. The cold wind blew into the room where she stood as she decided to open the window; adding a colder sensation as she let the wind sway her long wet black hair. The girl inhaled the morning air where once again formed a gentle breeze which blew the windows rattled. Her gray eyes swept to what was outside and saw the same wind gently moving the mist in that place.

Louru was the name of that small village. The dim light filled the place, offset by the color of green leaves that had not shined brightly. It was almost ten, but that gloomy sky had covered the land since forever. Fallan wasn't called as the sea of rainforests for nothing.

Kea had just worn her Guild uniform; a black leather sheath dress, contrasted with gold lines which ran vertically, following the contour of the forepart of her body, from her shoulder to the end of her skirt. The first brown leather baldric was belting her waist and the second one was diagonally circling her body from her shoulder to her hip, which two were connected to a big silver ring. Her black knee-high leather boots covered most of her dark blue leggings. Her tiny shoulders were attached with small black pads which engraved with a bright red Guild crest on her left shoulder.

Her body was fresh after her bath. She just returned from her exercise on the eastern side of the village. Kea couldn't let her works behind the table made her muscles stiff. She walked back to her desk. A smile sneaked on her face after she remembered her farewell with Frey that morning. It had been so long since the last time they met, and she needed to say goodbye so soon. But she was proud already; she might've never been by his side to support him, but Kea had always followed his progression through his quests report; the peak of her current position in the Hunter Guild.

She took a piece of document and started to work on it. She had successfully made her lodging into one of those Guild's file rooms; exactly when someone forgot to close the window while there was a typhoon outside. Kea was working on a pile of reports of those hunters who took level two and three contracts in the western Fallan before she delivered those files to the Guild in the north.

It had been a common regulation for any hunters doing their quest to state in their report about a number of monsters they had captured or killed; from the smallest Lynian to the largest Wyvern, intentionally or unintentionally; all of them needed to be stated in their report and could be brought to the court any time felt necessary; and if the Guild said to mention every monster, it meant _every_ last of it; since there was a lot of hunters who still used their license in irresponsible ways.

Those hunters would report their hunting as a 'failed quest' in order to keep their carvings for their own selves; while the rule was clear; every monster they had killed or captured, regardless those monsters were their main objectives of not; should be reported to the Guild on their return from their trip; as for the higher Quests, the body of those monsters would unquestionably belong to the Guild. Those hunters would be rewarded proportionally, based on the current guild preserved treasury. That was clearly the main reason why every hunter in their third level or higher hunting quests were equipped with a flare gun to mark the dead body's position which would make it easier for those zeppelins to find their coordinate before the Guild sent an extraction team to bring the lifeless body of those monsters to the nearby Guild.

Red for the kill and white for the capture. The misuse of those flare guns would cause the hunters to be suspended, jailed, even made their license revoked. Guild couldn't let any suspicious report without receiving any further action. Once a case was worth being suspected, then the hunter would be put under interrogation and sent to the court. Those were needed to prevent any illegal hunting over the land. The black market would always make the profit out of Guild's slightest mistake which could jeopardize the entire ecosystem of a place. A big demand for rare materials and big rewards for those who would supply them could drive some species to become extinct. And there she was; being nailed to her chair behind a mountain pile of workload which she had to check thoroughly.

Four hours had passed before someone knocked the door, finally. She smacked her lips before she stormed away from her chair, grabbed the doorknob, and swung it open; her face was gone full red of rage.

"Mara!" She yelled her guts out toward the grapes in front of her face.

The girl who knocked the door immediately pulled the grapes away of Kea's sight and gently patted the berries. "Calm down Miss; you scared the grapes." The girl winced and shook her head; but her expression turned flat, since Kea's glare wouldn't tear away from her anytime soon. The girl picked a berry randomly; chewed it, and pushed the rest of them to Kea's chest. "I bring your favorite. You may eat them all." Her voice muffled as she flew her steps inside.

"Did you just bribe me!?" Kea yelled in frustration toward the girl's back.

The girl was wearing an exactly similar uniform with Kea. Her long auburn hair was let loose to her back. It was Mara; her hunting partner in the Guild; a wielder of a long sword, a very long curved and slim blade which was firstly introduced as 'Tachi' by the eastern people. Her weapon of choice was hanging diagonally on her back; the famous 'Eagle Cleaver'; one of the two masterpieces which were ever made by a famous blacksmith in Rowan kingdom; and Mara was the only person known using that sword in the entire Bramh region. She promised to meet Kea in the last sojourn village three days before their departure since they both would be sent to an excavation site somewhere in the southern part of Houroth to resolve a mining issue.

Mara put her hands on her hips after seeing the room's condition while ignoring her partner behind; she bent over and squint her hazel eyes at Kea. "Miss Reuris, you can't just give up your humanity and become one with this chaos."

Kea drew a deep breath in response. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here!?" She shrilled at her partner.

Kea's voice made her ears ringing. Mara opened her eyes once her hearing recovered and shook her head to adjust her consciousness. She inhaled sharply through her teeth and smiled. "I'm sorry. I really had something important to do." She turned from her bend and continued to walk toward the table where those documents piled; ignoring Kea who started jabbering an indistinct speech behind her. Mara took a file or two and read them aimlessly before she gave Kea a serious look. "Have you heard about these villages in the north who suffered from the storm last night?"

Kea stopped her yapping right away by that question; it was more to Mara's expression actually, yet not tearing her gaze away from her. "You are the worst." Kea suppressed her annoyance and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. "It was a natural disaster, why was the Guild who need to be troubled?" She rolled her eyes and chewed a grape.

Mara dropped her gaze to the paper in her hand and entered her reverie state; she nodded. "So you did hear about that." She murmured as she ran her finger through the file and stopped after a certain word; she pressed her lips and gave Kea a thoughtful look. "I have a bad feeling about this." Her concerned look matched her voice.

Kea pursed her lips and dramatically nodded. She took a few steps forward and drew herself closer to Mara. "Something bad did happen last night and we call it storm," Kea explained crisply. "And what did the news tell? Any loss?" She asked as she walked past her partner toward the table.

Mara slowly put the two documents back and nodded. "Yes. But the Guild hasn't told anything about it."

"You talked as if the Guild and us two are distinct. Sooner or later, we are the one who will be informed first." Kea assured as she magically appeared to Mara's side, the girl went 'oomph' as Kea thrust a pile of files to her stomach. "Help me with these."

Mara slightly bowed by the weight of those papers when Kea let her hands off. She gave a glimpse at that two spans of pile work and rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, but another half of your work is now lying on my desk!" Kea pointed to the table next to them. She crossed her hands and frowned. "Your room is next to the door."

Mara clicked her tongue and nodded quickly under her woeful face, but she remembered something just before she took her first step to leaving. "How was that kid?" A slight of beam shone on her face, but a thoughtful look followed. "Had he gone already?" She asked.

"Don't worry, he left early this morning," Kea responded while pulling her hair behind her ears and bowed to the table to tidy up her desk. "Our precious little Frey must've reached a half way to Houroth by now." She gave Mara her sweetest smile.

Mara held a chuckle and rolled her eyes. Her mind recalled the last moment she was standing next to him; it was in the ninth annual graduation ceremony held by the Guild in Donruma Colosseum. Frey finally received his hunting license and she was there to congratulate him. It was almost a year ago. But her mind slowly stopped recalling, her head was too hazy now. She felt her chest grow heavier with those many questions about the current issue; not to mention about her receiving a report about two airships, which usually floated above Fallan, were told to withdraw from their posts under the Guild command that morning.

She tsked and pressed her lips once again. "I worry because he left."

A weak smile grew on Kea's face. She understood how much Mara cared about Frey. "You worry too much Miss Velou." She comforted as she walked toward Mara; she placed her hands on Mara's shoulders and shook her a bit. "Rejoice! Today is his first group hunt." Kea's smile beamed; she tilted her head and drew her sight away for a second; and when her gray eyes landed back at Mara, Kea gave her a squint. "His partner is cute, though."

Mara rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply. "Contain yourself. They both might be too young for us." She implied, earning a flinch from Kea.

"What? No!" Kea quickly waved her hand. Mara was three years older than Frey, but deep inside Kea knew should Frey ever ask Mara to go out, she would never think twice to say yes. Kea raised a brow and pursed her lips in a self-satisfied smirk. "His partner is a girl."

"Wh-what?" Mara's eyes goggled. She tried to clear her throat to deceive her shock and fixed her shoulder uncomfortably.

Kea hid a smile and bolted toward her desk. "Frey might like her." The cheer in Kea's voice caused her partner growled under her breath.

Kea lurched back holding a document and put it on the top of the pile in Mara's hands and rotated the sheet for a better angle; still, Mara needed to tilt her head to adjust her view. Her eyebrows almost met in a sharp turn as her eyes landed on Ellen's photograph.

"Ellen? Her name is Ellen Elweard?!"

Her response made Kea flinched. "Yes." She nodded. "You know her?"

"Unbelievable." Mara huffed and shook her head. Her eyes still glued on the paper.

Kea frowned and took a closer look at the paper. "What is it?"

"I did hear from the Guild that Frey will be doing a quest with someone named Ellen. But..."

"Tell me already, for Cryx sake!"

"It's just..." Mara doubted. "I thought Ellen is a manly name."

"You got to be kidding me." Kea rolled her eyes.

Mara tutted in her concerned look. "Well, you know? Ellendar, Van Ellen, but look! They give him _this_ Ellen?! See that blond hair and her blue eyes, and she is so young."

"Maranatha. Really?" Kea's face turned drop dead flat. Her upper lip started twitching absentmindedly.

Mara kept reading and mumbled. "She's from Nearsong." She pointed out the obvious and read again. Kea saw Mara's head making a weird angle, so she fixed the paper's position for her. "Is it just I or her profile is weird?"

"I thought so." Kea agreed as she turned Mara's body to face the door and slowly pushed her partner toward the exit for procrastinating. "She is practically not a hunter, but a scout. I wonder how someone that young could be sent to Houroth; and judging from her history, that girl has been preferably selected by the royals to go to several places for quite sometimes." Her voice groaned in her struggle.

"Royals. They think they can do anything with a few seal stamps." Mara was intentionally slowing her paces but Kea wouldn't give up and keep on pushing her back; but her strides stopped as she reached the door. "Kea. What's with that crowd over there?"

Kea raised a brow in response. She walked two steps to reach the door and stuck her head out. They saw a lot of hunters crowding the hunting post on the north side of the village. Those people looked angry, they were shouting at something inside that big tent.

Mara shouldered her partner aside and stepped forward to have a better view. She bent to her in a second and handed the papers back. "Kea. Hold this for a sec."

Kea was too shocked to say a thing until she saw Mara ran across the village's yard. "W—wait!" But there was no way Mara would listen. She growled as she turned back and made quick steps to reach her table; she put the papers back and ran outside to chase Mara; letting the door slammed behind her.

Kea started to realize in her run that people in that village looked busy helping each other. A big storm was reported striking a large area of forest far in the west at the previous night, but fortunately, the storm's edge didn't hit Louru that hard. But to think that the storm was enough rocking everyone's houses in that village, then it must've been really terrible there. Kea was glad she arrived in Louru a couple hours before the sun set a day before.

As she ran, there were seen villagers who were repairing the roofs of their house. Some were seen trying to strengthen their houses with some girders made of wood that was stuck to the walls of their homes. It looked like they were getting themselves ready to face a greater storm.

Kea had reached the middle of the yard while seeing Mara who was forcefully penetrating the mob of angry hunters and disappearing in between. She increased her paces to catch up; she couldn't wait for something bad to happen. She forced herself to split the crowd while repeating a few 'excuse me' and 'let me through' before she finally found Mara who was tip-toeing in front of the tent's entrance.

Kea walked next to her partner and patted a man near her on his shoulder to get his attention. "Excuse me, but what is it all about?" She winced after some people inside the tent went uproar.

The man who shouted angrily a second ago gave Kea two quick glances before recognizing two girls in Guild uniforms were standing beside him; he swallowed and doubtfully lowered his voice and hand once he saw Kea crossing her arms.

"The Guild has called off every contract which takes place on the western side of Fallan, officers." The man stumbled and suddenly looked cooperative, especially after he saw Mara approaching and gave him a thoughtful look through her hazel eyes. "Every contract is now canceled due to the storm warning tonight."

"Storm warning?" Mara cried as she frowned.

"Yes, mam." He nodded quickly. "Any hunting activity is now forbidden in several areas; that will include swamps in the north, western Old Jungle and-"

Kea gasped. "Houroth!" Her eyes met Mara's.

"I knew it! Something's not right here." Mara growled in her cringe; her mind raced. She closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. "We got to stop Frey."

"Mara, wait!" Keayelled, a split second after she saw her partner darted inside the big tent; slipping herself between the crowds and disappeared again.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!_

 _I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you enjoyed the story,_ ** _please let me know!_**

 ** _anonymouses_** _, please make an account. I want to reply your review personally. Pretty please.._ ** _  
_**

 _I spent three hours to find the word 'sheath dress.' Seriously. I didn't even know a thing about female dresses or how I called them. I know words such as 'pants, shirts, jackets, hoodies, or suit; but I might have never known those word such as 'Apparel', 'Shash', or 'Collar Boots' until I write this story._

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- Arth_


	5. Part 4 - Retorts

_Retorts_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

"Please remain calm!" The girl in pink yelled behind the long curved desk; she was the guild lady, but there was no way her voice could calm the storm caused by the mob of angry hunters inside that big tent.

Meanwhile, Mara who had made her way through the crowds had successfully reached the edge of the long curved desk which split the room. Her body swayed by the wave of those people as she tried to speak to the guild lady.

"Are you in charge in here?" Mara yelled her question to the lady but getting ignored; obviously because she wasn't the only one who yelled at that poor girl.

"Every contract is canceled and the Guild demands you not to leave this village. A big storm will come to this place tonight." The girl yelled an explanation but it only made the crowds getting angrier. "Everyone remain calm! I beg you." She yelled miserably; another useless effort. Those people who raised their hands and voice were the testament.

Kea who still struggled her way through the crowds now stopped; running her hand down her face, eyeing her partner who grew reddened; because Mara who stood in front of the desk, now lift her sheathed sword from her back and raised it up high above her head.

The loud sound of her Tachi against the wooden surface echoed in the room as Mara slammed her curved sword on that long table. The shock caused people to fall silent, and seeing a girl in Guild uniform now stood in front of them made those people take two steps back. "Everyone remain silent!" She yelled her guts out. "Kea, I need you here!" Mara shot a glare which split the crowds; people turned their heads and found another girl with jet black hair who wore the same uniform was sighing with her eyes closed.

Kea was unwilling to be noticed in the first place but now it was inevitable. She shook her head and sauntered forward to the curved table where her partner stood next to. When she got closer, Mara strode ahead and put her face near Kea's ear, "I left mine in your room." Mara whispered and winced. A glare from Kea followed.

Mouth in a tight line, the black haired girl nodded fast, sighed; she turned to face the crowds once again and pulled out something from her leather belt to the air; an officer's badge. "I'm the person who takes charge from now on. Please remain calm and step back a bit." Kea raised her tone.

Everyone couldn't help but obey; wasn't sure because of Kea's badge or Mara's glare. They took a few steps back and made a quite some room in front of the table. Kea turned to the girl in pink and softened her look.

"You can talk now."

The girl flinched out of her reverie. She gulped to adjust the intense pressure inside her stomach. "An eagle brought a letter three hours ago which explained that the Hunter Guild had announced a code yellow to this area; therefore canceling and forbidding any hunting contract in the western Fallan." She stumbled and tried to glue her eyes at the letter which the content she had known by heart; trying to excuse her sight to escape the people eyes which were centered on her. "The report said that an eye of the storm is moving to the south, and the Guild strongly suggests everybody not to leave this place and take shelter until the storm passes."

"How about those who had left?" Mara's voice cut in. She crossed her arms and frowned.

The guild lady's eyes locked on Mara's, while her hands moved wildly on the desk trying to grab something; a green book; an ordinary book where she put her notes. She landed her eyes on the book, bit her lower lip and opened the page abruptly and glanced back to Mara. "There are only two hunters who left this morning..." Her voice was almost gone. "To Houroth... But that's all."

"Good job Frey!" Mara's outburst made the poor girl jumped. "What a coincidence!" She hissed. The voice from crowds returned, but faded once they earned another glare from her.

"The Guild has sent a few rescue teams to Amaru village by using an airship; one of them should've been moving to this place." The lady added.

Mara rolled her eyes in response; she crossed her arms once again and leaned back to the table facing her partner. "I don't trust them." Mara murmured, but was clear enough to be heard; she saw Kea's face tightened and her gaze locked on her; some whispers were heard from the crowds after.

Kea shook her head and back to her thought. It was unlikely for the Guild to send a few rescue teams before a natural disaster; the only thing she concluded, that storm wouldn't be anywhere near ordinary; and not to mention that her partner had already lost her calm; she needed to end that fast. Kea decided to face the crowds once again and raised her hand. "Everyone listen to me. We need you to fully understand the gravity of this situation. Code yellow had been announced, therefore, I respectfully ask every one of you to stay in your lodging at least until tomorrow. Your safety is fully our responsibility from now on."

"And any violation against it will earn a heavy sanction," Mara added before the crowds got wild again. Those people started to shake their heads, whisper, and mutter with annoyed looks on their face. "Yes. I know the food here tastes bad." She yelled at those dispersing crowds before she leaned back once again. Mara tilted her head at the lady who had dropped her face on her folded arms. "You better be ready yourself, too," Mara added.

The lady raised her head. A weak smile on her face, she nodded. "Thank you for your help; both of you." She looked back and forth at the two officers. "I didn't know what would happen if you two weren't here."

"You've done your job well," Kea said. "I'm officer Reuris, a representation from the Guild."

"You two must be Kea Reuris and Maranatha Velou." The guild lady stood and walked to a small round table behind her. She took two identical parchments tied with red ribbons and brought them to the two officers. "The Guild had a copy of the letter for each of you." She handed them and sat back; her face still looked exhausted. "I'm sorry but I couldn't deliver them to you in time because of the mess here."

Kea nodded once. "We take everything from here. You may leave this place, too." Kea suggested at the lady.

"I will." The girl answered. "Right after I put these flare guns back, and maybe some other things."

Kea pressed her lips and nodded once at Mara. "We're leaving." She gave one last glance to the lady; earning a smile, they turned back and walked toward the exit, leaving the lady packed her things a bit.

The wind whipped their face as they stepped out of the giant yellow dome tent and back to the field. Mara's sight caught a glance at the people who worked on the wooden tower which was soaring high at the center of the field; it was a beacon. Every village had one, especially those who lived further to the east. People used it to improve their sight at night, especially when they need to fend off against the wyverns which went rampage and entered the village. But for the people of the west, it was a rare condition. Almost fifteen years since the last time such thing happened; since the offspring of Kaia returned to the land and established the Hunter Guild.

"How about Frey?" Mara asked with her sad face as they headed back to their lodging.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kea answered crisply without glancing back at her, untying the ribbon of her letter.

Mara was surprised by the tone in Kea's voice. "Don't you worry about him?"

"No." Kea broke in as she shook her head while reading her letter. "He's tough."

"But the same storm had devastated two villages in the north! How could the Guild..."

Kea grabbed her partner by collar and drew her close. Her glare met Mara's eyes. "Can you use your head already and stop throwing mud to the Guild's name for Varras sake! You spoke ill about the Guild's rescue team in front of people and exercised your authority to everyone in the tent, and you think that will help? Do you realize the Guild is having a tough time after the incident in Domdoma and then this? If you ask about my opinion I seriously don't know!" She said fast and sharp; Mara could hardly breathe as she felt Kea's hands tightened. "I'm not playing favorite here but Frey is clearly not a child and we have a whole village to protect here." She added before releasing her grip; but she couldn't relieve the anger which still simmered at the back of her mind. Mara was coughing for breath, wincing as she rubbed her throat. Her long auburn hair fell on her face. She put her hair behind her ear and saw Kea's eyes threw daggers at her. "The rescue team will gather in the village hall tonight. Don't be late." Kea turned back and walked in a separate way.

Mara stiffed at her partner's words; she peeled back her lips, slightly showing her teeth. "Kea." Mara called, hesitated, but managed to stop her partner's pace. She winced against her guilty feeling and tsked. "I'm sorry. Really." She said with a thoughtful look.

Slowly closing her eyes, Kea exhaled and shook her head in response. "We figure out this problem in the morning," Kea said before heading to the village elder house.

Mara saw her partner had made a quite distance before the sky rumbled once again. She stood alone in the middle of the field; where around, those villagers were busy preparing everything to face the incoming storm. Even some windows were latched with planks of wood. A fitful atmosphere covered the whole village that afternoon. The day hadn't worn on, but the light had almost left the sky. Mara decided to strive back to her lodging. The wind started to blow over the place, the sky rumbled as the dense black thunder clouds were approaching from the distance.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!_

 _I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you enjoyed the story,_ ** _please let me know!_**

 ** _anonymouses_** _, please make an account. I want to reply your review personally. Pretty please.._ ** _  
_**

 _I want to make it into one part, but it turned out into almost 5k long so I need to cut it into two._

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- AL_


	6. Part 5 - Arrival

_Arrival_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

The fearful sound of wind echoed throughout the village, preceding the real havoc which lay not far behind the layers of insane dark clouds above.

The storm could roar anytime soon.

Mara stood under the light of the lamp, leaning her back against the wooden wall on the north side of that small hall. She was alone in that room for a quite some time, until she tilted her head towards the main door and saw Kea stormed in, abruptly trying to close the door before the strong wind started blowing everything inside that place.

Kea was panting heavily, shutting the door behind her back. It was clear that she was running with all of her might to reach that hall. Mara started to hate herself when her lips betrayed her. A smile escaped from her face as she used her left fist to hide her giggles, earning a glare from her partner. Mara knew Kea hadn't seemed to easily forgive her about the incident inside the Guild's tent that afternoon; but holding a laugh after realizing some leaves were slipped between Kea's long messy hair as her partner tried to walk pass by was a really great torture.

Kea proceeded to the couch and laid her battle instrument not far from her partner. A long barreled Heavy Bowgun. One of the best weapons ever manufactured by the Guild. A proof that their High-Rank Weapon development had successfully reached another further step. Faster reloads rate and lighter recoil. It took shape as a powerful green rifle carrying the name 'Queen's Scionfire'. Though only three were ever made, but it seemed that in the hunting ground, the 'Queen' title really fit Kea's personality well. Mara smiled, it reminded her that one time she was in the same hunting team with her over a year ago; Kea clearly disabled a Rathalos ability to fly. It was absolutely insane to think how a fierce male red Wyvern carried the title of 'Sky King' which destroyed half of a village from mid-air with balls of fire was pinned to the ground and unable to fly before the scope of Kea's rifle.

Mara took a few steps closer. She bowed and patted her partner's head, trying to pick some dry leaves out of her hair. "You don't want to meet the rescue team with that look, do you?"

Kea shook her head. She let her partner take care of her hair while she herself kept checking her rifle. Before long, someone was knocking at the door. Mara gave her a quick nod. Kea walked fast to reach the door and swung it open. As it was expected, another ridiculous strong wind blow rammed her body. "Come in!" She yelled a bit, letting a group of four people in gray uniforms walked pass through the door. And with the same effort, the door slammed and silenced the wind blowing sound in that room.

It didn't wait for five seconds before the rain started to pour down so hard after those people stepped inside that hall, which made her whispered under her breath about how lucky those people were. Under the dim light, everyone took off their hoods. Kea saw everyone's back; and their weapon of preference. A Great Sword wielder, a Dual Sword user, a bowman, and a girl wielding a Sword and Shield.

The tallest man turned over to face her, his wrinkles could tell how experienced he was; becalming blue eyes, and had gray beards. On his broad shoulder, a giant brown baldric was circling diagonally across the forepart of his body, from his left shoulder to his waist. A perfect holder for his giant metal sword carrying the name 'Ravager Blade'. As long as Kea knew, people of the north were well-known by their brute strength; but still, not many people were capable of lifting such massive blade. Kea remembered the time when her team was surrounded by a pack led by a Great Baggi on her mission to escort a northern Guild's caravan through the western Tundra. She remembered how those hidden metal fangs on the edge of that massive blade had successfully torn a full grown Baggi into two, and ripped apart some big chunk of flesh from the other two smaller Baggis with a single giant swing under the guide of its wielder; leaving those poor creatures died miserably.

"I'm Yoja, the leader of this rescue team." The man started to speak with his heavy voice. "This is Lucian, Rene, and Samantha. We're sorry for the latency, the storm appears to be far worse than we'd expected before, so do the odds from now on. I'm afraid we should start the meeting now."

"Nothing least is expected of the Northern Guild officers." Kea nodded. "This way."

The whole team followed Kea to the brighter side of the hall where Mara was waiting.

Mara stepped forward to greet the team with her sight. "What news?"

The bright bluish light was flashed through the windows. Followed by the loud sound of thunder which rattled the glass surfaces.

Yoja took a few step forward before he spoke. "Please remember any information you receive is fully classified."

"We know." Kea nodded. "Please proceed."

The leader nodded to one of his comrades. The black haired man, wielder of dual swords, stepped forward with a big scroll on his hand and showed a map which pictured kingdom of Rowan, down to the western Fallan.

"A guild airship pictured a strange moving storm above certain areas of jungle in the north last night. In order to retrieve more information, the Guild sent a scout team this morning to visit that place." The leader circled a certain area on the map which covered far east of Rowan. "That was where they found a Purple Gypceros which died morbidly."

"A category four creature died because of a storm." Kea crossed her arms.

"What about these villages which suffered from the storm?" Mara broke in as she pointed two areas slightly below where the incident happened was. "Any casualties?"

Yoja stared at Mara for a second or two before he exhaled silently. "The rumors have been spread faster than we thought." He nodded and continued. "A village was heavily damaged by the wind." The tall man answered and fixed his eyes upon her. "And the rest was buried under the snow. Twenty people lost their lives, just like the Gypceros which died of frostbite."

A chill atmosphere permeated the air as the leader finished his sentence. A concerned look showed up on both officers' face as they exchanged sight.

"What do you mean?" Kea asked. Horror on her face. "Winter is still five months away!"

"We shouldn't wait any longer." Mara moved from where she stood. "There are two hunters out there who need to be rescued."

"Have you lost your mind!?" Kea grabbed her partner's hand when Mara walked passing her side. "Can't you hear the storm out there? You will get yourself killed!"

"She's right," Yoja added.

Mara's sight threw dagger at him in response before she yelled.

"You call yourself a rescue team, but you decide to do nothing while you know there are people out there!?"

"Watch your mouth!" Samantha moved forward to defend his leader but Yoja stopped her with a wave of a hand.

"Don't take us wrong. But the safety of this village is now a greater priority. If we start searching for these people right now, we'll have too many disadvantages. Not to mention we're putting ourselves all in danger."

"Please consider that the storm which devastated these two villages in the north is the very same storm which moving towards this village tonight," Lucian added to his leader's words.

But Mara still hadn't changed they way she look at Yoja.

Kea's eyes locked on Mara's, craving for her grasp before it was too late. "Maranatha, I'm begging you." Kea gently pulled her partner's wrist.

"We come under the Guild's order to secure the safety of this village. But after tonight, we're going to start searching these hunters you've mentioned before." Yoja assured.

"Tch! Let's hope it won't be too late." Mara gritted her teeth as she threw her sight away.

Kea shook her head seeing her partner. She was as confused as Mara, and everyone else in that room, but if there was someone who needed to stay calm so her partner couldn't act too reckless, that would be her own self. Kea released her grip from Mara's wrist and put a dim smile on her face. "So what's your plan?"

"Tonight, my team will scatter around the village, we'll start the search and rescue in the early morning," Yoja responded. "Where are these people heading again?"

"Houroth." Kea asserted. "And take us two with you. We'll also help in tonight's patrol."

"But, sir!" The bowman named Rene stepped forward, but again, Yoja halt his comrade with a wave of hand.

"It's a great honor, to be on the same mission with great comrades as you two." The leader smiled as he firmly stood. "Officer Reuris and officer Velou."

Kea smiled, gently elbowing her partner in the shoulder, earning a glare from Mara. Her partner nodded, yet hadn't changed her irritated look.

But the mentioned names definitely took every expression out of the other three as they aimed their sight towards Kea and Mara.

Rene, Samantha, and Lucian. The three were breathless for a moment or two. It was their first time to see those two female officers, but fool if they didn't know those names. Those purple knots on its hilt and sheath; now they realized what that beautiful curved sword behind Mara's back was. The famous 'Eagle Cleaver'; And that woman with jet black hair, that pair of gray eyes. They should've known earlier that they were standing in the same room with the two members of the Guild's elite forces. Now they hope it was a coincidence that these two officers were there. If it wasn't, that would be meant the mission they were currently taking was on a whole different level they needed to start concerning about their own lives.

But suddenly Samantha broke in with a shout. "Sir! Two large Wyverns are heading towards here!" She exclaimed as she proceeded to shut her eyes.

Kea exchanged sight with Mara after hearing what that girl said.

"Focus, Sam. How far?"

"Northern side, Sir! they're— "

Before she finished, the whole room was shocked by a loud crashing sound which came from outside the building.

"Follow me!" Yoja commanded, leading the whole team toward the exit door.

Kea nodded, and saw Mara had shown up next to her, carrying her Bowgun. "Mara, did you just see that?" She confirmed as they started to run towards the door.

"Yeah. That girl."

In an instant, the whole team burst outside the door and rushed into the storm. The wet ground splattered under their paces as they entered the field.

Yoja rose his hand to his side to stop his comrades. "Rene, I need visual!"

"Damn you, Sam!" The bowman took three steps forward. "Did Cap tell you to keep concentrating all the time?!"

"Pipe down Rene! It wasn't her fault." Yoja cut in.

Unbending his bow with a dull clacking sound, he entered into a focus state, aiming to the top of the village's wooden beacon where the four torches burnt up, followed by the mechanical ticking sound as he pulled the fletching. In a fluid motion, a dull thrum of the bowstring jarred as he released the shot. The arrow whistled as it pierced the storm, heading toward the top of the beacon and torn the leather layer which contained the oil under the roof which burnt brightly. In a sudden, the whole village was illuminated by the light of the beacon which acted as a giant torch.

"You got to be kidding me!" Mara yelled in confusion.

"She did the best she could, Rene." Yoja talked to Rene who was silenced by the sight in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Samantha added. "But these things are too fast."

"Sir. Aren't they— "

"Lucian! Make sure these villagers gather inside the hall! Bring your comrades with you. Now!" Yoja cut with his command. "Officer Reuris. Your friend and I will need you to cover us from now on."

"This isn't happening," Mara spoke under her trance. Still gawking at the mess in front of her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mara!" Kea yelled at her partner to deceive her own shock.

In the midst of the storm which hailed the village; figures as black as night were leaping back and forth in the middle of the heavy rain. Breaking down the wooden walls which blocked their running tracks. Swiftly turning and leaping sharply to catch their prey who scattered to every direction. Their roars tore the storm's howl. Their red glowing eyes were moving like embers at the end of the burning stick in the hand of a swordsman. In the midst of the raging storm, the whole village sunk into a great terror. That night; two Nargacugas appeared in Louru.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!_

 _I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you like the story, **please let me know!**_

 _Hello, everyone!_

 _It's been months since the last time I updated a chapter. My country keeps blocking this site and I can't do anything about it, and they have been doing this so many times. But now it's once again opened, better not let this chance slip away to post my update._

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- AL_


	7. Part 6 - A Reflection

_A Reflection_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

"Hey, Ellen! Wake up!"

The girl sat abruptly, her hands supported her body as she panted the cold air of that forest. Ellen saw Frey sitting next to her with a frown on his face. She heard the fire crackled, and as she gained her conscious back, her head ached. Again.

Her body swayed, but Frey caught her and slowly put her on her back. Ellen once thought Frey said something, but the pain took over she wasn't sure. "I'm okay." She said as she rested her head.

"Bad dreams?"

"I can't remember. But this headache just keeps coming."

"Hate that when that happens."

She opened her eyes slowly and tsked. She stared at the blurry figure of Frey with a frown. "No need to worry. I promise you I won't be a burden." Not very convincing. She closed her eyes once again, for less than a second. She rolled to her side and forcing her body to sit once again. She gasped between the processes since she started to realize that the sky wasn't so dark anymore.

"It's okay; you may sleep a little bit more," Frey said, lying on his back.

"How long have I been sleeping!?" She almost yelled, and she can't decide the tone on Frey's voice meant.

Frey shrugged before he saw Ellen sat there. Her eyes threw daggers at him, with her hair which reminded him of a male lion with its yellow noble mane, but only she was a female.

"Five hours or so." He replied. "Maybe six."

"And you didn't wake me up, because?" She continued. And once again she saw Frey shrugged. "What does that mean?" She asked as she mirrored his shrug.

"Is it the pain talking, or what?" Frey responded. She saw Ellen' fists clenched, she was like about to burst out. "Hey. Since you are awake already, why don't you do your watch? I'll sleep here, and we're leaving in two hours."

"How can I gain your trust if you won't start letting me doing one simple task!?"

"Look! If we start arguing now, I'll have less sleep, and you won't do _your_ simple task very good."

"Why won't you let me do my watch!?"

"Because you are the one who keep me awake, now!"

Ellen opened her mouth slightly but nothing came out, since Frey's words cut the unfinished argument. She saw him rolling to his side, away from her. She clicked her tongue, trying to relax her sit and exhaled.

The pain on her head stung once again she grunted under her breath. Ellen moved closer to the fire and rubbed her hands against. "But I should've been doing this like two hours ago." She said with a frown. "Why you keep belittle me since the first time we met?"

"Can I sleep now? You just took my five seconds." Frey responded without turning his head. "And don't ever think to take a walk around. It's still dark and we're pretty close with the gate of Gemeth."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you shouldn't walk around when it's still dark."

Suddenly Ellen wanted to throw any nearest log at him. But since she realized that the fire was growing weaker, she moved even closer and started to grab a log or two to keep the fire lit instead.

"I don't really care about that stupid gate either!" She yelled in her whisper. Though she knew she had heard about the gate somewhere she couldn't remember. Something related to a ghost story, which was her favorite of course. She snorted in dismay.

She started to feed the fire. But her effort was useless. She could only maintain the fire burned for another five minutes. Now there was nothing but gray ashes.

"Stupid mist!" She cursed under her breath. Knowing Frey could keep the fire lit for six hours but she couldn't even make it to ten minutes. She started to hate the whole universe which seemed taking side, proving Frey right.

Half an hour had passed, and the mist grew even thicker, leaving her motionless. She saw Frey lay there, stiff under the cold dew. She just remembered she had worn Frey's cloak since she left hers in the forest. And if she was frozen with her cloak on, she couldn't imagine of how he must feel.

"It was his fault anyway." She wrapped her arms around her legs and shrunk herself under the cloak ignoring her partner. She rocked her sit to fight the boredom. But only took five seconds before she found herself kneeling next to Frey, wrapping him with the cloak she worn. "There. See? I'm not that _useless._ " She pursed her lips once she finished.

She stood, rubbing her palms. Every breath she took was chilling cold, and without the cloak on the minutes ticked by at a snail's pace.

An hour had passed. Ellen sat next to the cold ashes. She couldn't stop shivering. There was nothing to be seen nor heard. There was a perfect silent, while being surrounded by the silhouettes of tall trees behind the thick fog.

The sky wasn't getting any brighter either, and the dark clouds above reminded her of the storm which never came last night. She remembered the sky was rumbling far in the west when Frey told her to sleep when he himself did his watch last night. Maybe he couldn't sleep since the storm must have hit Louru. Maybe because there was _that_ woman in that village.

Kea. That was the name of that gorgeous woman whom she met at the last village, and Frey seemed pretty close to her. And she was one of Guild officers in that young age? Frey told her that Kea was sent by the Guild to take care of some problem in a mining area, far south of Houroth. Never knew that the Guild now was putting interest with mining resource.

But that was all. She was at the point she couldn't ignore the cold by keeping her mind busy. She moved slowly to where Frey was sleeping. She grabbed the cloak and worn it once again, but stayed as close as possible to Frey, so the cloak could still warp him as they shared.

Their backs touched, and she felt a comfort warm; started from her back, crawled to her face. And with that rate, she knew she could stand against the cold for another couple of hours. But she hated it, because, again, she couldn't do that without Frey.

Her heart was racing every time she felt him moving in his sleep. What if he woke up and asked what she was doing? And that stupid question caused her heart racing every now and then. The cold couldn't be just freezing the air, but also the time.

.. ... ..

Soft beams of light crept under the forest roofs. Another hour had passed. The lack of sunlight made the morning as cold as winter. The fire died due to the thick dew since a couple of hours ago, and the remaining mist hadn't yet left them. Though the misty layers hadn't vanished, but the visibility now was so much better.

"How was your sleep, sir?" Ellen asked after realizing Frey was awake.

"It was good," Frey answered as he bent his neck.

"I was trying to keep the fire lit, but it didn't work." Ellen sat while hugging her knees.

Frey moved slowly to sit. His black hairs were covered with silver dew. He realized that Ellen had covered him with the cloak he gave her while he was asleep.

"Are you okay?" Frey raised his brows. "It must have been freezing here. But how come you don't look so cold?"

Her eyes goggled in response. "That... I... am surprised, too." She said abruptly after forcing a laugh. "Maybe because I have this fast metabolism. You know? It keeps your body warm." She said as fast as she could to convince him about the metabolism.

Frey raised a brow and nodded."You see, in the morning, the dew here acts strange to the fire, so don't bother to keep the fire burn; and it will get thicker as the morning come, we won't find any dry logs to burn." He explained as he grabbed the nearest log. "And there won't be any warm food for breakfast in a few days ahead. So, I hope you will get used to it."

So, it wasn't really her fault.

"Houroth is scary." She almost chuckled, earning a smile from Frey. She couldn't really tell. Was it just her, or the morning grew even warmer.

Absentmindedly, she rocked her sit while humming a song.

"You seem in a good mood. How's the pain?"

She pulled herself straight and pointed at her head. "Nah, It's perfectly gone." She smiled while scratching her head, earning slow nods from Frey. She dropped her right cheek on her palms and clicked her tongue. "What was the gate you were talking about anyway? It does sound dangerous."

Frey gave her a frown before raising his brows. "Gemeth? It's just a stone gate actually." He threw his sight back and forth before pointing his finger at something behind the mist. "Look over there." Frey pointed to a gray pillar of stone between two trees a stone throw away. A monolith. "When you see those things around here, it means you're not far from the gate." He explained and started to draw on the ground after grabbing a stick. "Why you shouldn't walk around was because this gate is surrounded by earth cracks. Some are big enough you can't even jump over it."

"So that's why." Ellen nodded as she pressed her lips.

"Don't worry, It can't be missed by the day." He ended with another smile. "Aren't you starving? Let's see what we get this morning."

Ellen flinched and nodded quickly, grabbing her leather bag and brought out two shiny containment in her arms. "Behold! Our Guild generosity." She said as she shook the canned food and heard crackled sounds. "They feed us... pebbles?" She added with a frown and saw Frey reached out his hand offering a help. "But I hope they will be sufficient for a few days." She said, handing those canned foods to him.

"They're called rations," Frey explained as he opened the first can.

"Have you tried these?"

"Haven't you?"

Ellen shook her head. "This is new."

"We're in the midst of war, so they need to solve the supply problem. Less resource, same nutrition. You'll be surprised. Either you cook it or eat it raw, like this." He took one of those dry food and tossed it into the air. The brown big marble landed right into his mouth.

"Another invention made by the Guild."

"Nothing is new," Frey added while his mouth was still full. He finished his chewing and handed the containment. "They're just rediscovered."

Ellen pursed her lips and put the can aside. "I like that." She took notes to what Frey just said.

"What are you doing?"

"Adding your words to my book."

"You bring a book, knowing you'll travel through the Flooded Forest."

"Don't worry. I came prepared." She beamed before she tossed the canned food which landed right into her mouth.

She closed the book and started tapping it with her pencil. "I want to know a bit about our hunting today." She added, and wished she could swallow her words back. After she saw the change in Frey's look. She knew she had pushed her luck too far. That man hadn't changed his mind a bit.

Frey sighed. "I thought we've talked about this, Miss Elweard."

"But— I also bring my weapon." Ellen frowned. "Maybe later, I'll— you know, put a little help."

"You've got to trust me."

"But you haven't seen my ability!" She cut hastily. She pointed her finger as her mind recalled. "I'm not a hunter, yet. But on my last mission, I managed to fight this one nasty monster."

"I know. A Bulldrome, right? That must've been a life threatening moment." Sarcasm was dripping from his words.

The girl tsked in dismay. "But I swear it was almost a silver crowned Bulldrome!"

"Well, listen. Miss Elweard. I have no clue whether you know what a High Rank quest means. But there is a whole world of difference this time."

"I can't believe my presence is nothing more than a cause for troubles here." She grunted, pouting her lip.

"Don't go that way. I just don't want to burden you as the scout of.."

"See? I'm a burden."

Frey sighed and leaned his body forward. "How much do you know about a Royal Ludroth?"

His look was testing her. Means she needed to be as convincing as she could. "A leviathan class. I think I saw a few Ludroths in a big aquarium in the city."

Failed.

Frey closed both his eyes. "I'm not talking about Ludroths. I'm talking about the alpha–"

"I know! It's four to five times larger than the ones I saw in the city. And No! I haven't met any of them in all of my life. But isn't today my chance? If only you could be just a little bit generous than this." She snapped. "You don't know what it feels like to be treated like this, do you? Not to be able to fight just because someone else is telling you not to!"

Her words stopped, replaced by an unusual silent. As they exchanged sight, she saw something on Frey's eyes. The look was too familiar. Something she knew very well she was certain. No. It wasn't something. It was someone. It was the reflection of herself.

"Fine." Frey nodded. His word was so cold it could match the air. "I'm going to take you into the hunt."

"Wait. What?"

"You want to prove yourself, right?" Frey stood and walked to grab his bow. "This Royal Ludroth quest. I'll let you join the hunt, since you are a person who doesn't really seem to bother to get home crippled."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!_

 _I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you like the story, **please let me know!**_

 _These two acts like a rollercoaster. What do you guys think?_

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- AL_


	8. Part 7 - Against the Wind

_Against the Wind_

 **Disclaimer: Monster Hunter is copyright Capcom. All the characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

"You... You can't scare me!" She turned herself stiff. Jaw tightened.

"If the fear of this truth would make you stay on where you are supposed to be; then yes, the truth is scary." He declared, sheathing his hunting knife back into his scabbard after giving it a quick check.

 _Crippled he said?_ She winced as the thought was sinking in without even the slightest feeling that hunter was joking. She gulped. "Sooner or later I'll meet this very same quest. Why do you think a few words would make me stop?"

"I don't. I'm enough with words with you."

"You've fought your first Royal Ludroth. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because this is Houroth!" His glare was piercing sharp. Shaking his head, he walked himself close to her while pointing his finger up. "Listen. I've _met_ Royal Ludroths before, but I've _never ever_ met any High-Rank Royal Ludroths." He punctuated each sentence with a tap of his finger, then he threw his gaze away. "Why am I still talking to you? Go pack your things up!" He waved a hand and walked a few steps away.

Ellen drew herself close and stood next to him. "You've decided it by yourself that I'm going with today's hunt. Why you keep talking like this?" Her voice trembled.

Frey took a quick glance at her body. She shivered.

"What do you want?"

She exhaled and gave him a thoughtful look. "I want you to treat me as a partner. I'll listen to what you say from now on. But please let me help you. Can I have your trust?" Again, she trembled. The cold played its part well. But suddenly she flinched, since Frey's hand grabbed hers by fingers. But the warmth struck her face even faster. "What are you doing?"

"This isn't going to work." He said as he released his grip.

Ellen pulled her hand fast to show her late annoyance. "Wh- what isn't going to work?"

"Shush! Get down!" Frey embraced his arm around her and brought them to their knees.

"What? What was that?"

Sharp, indistinct screams echoed throughout the forest. Those were the very same voices they heard when they got assaulted last night, and more were coming.

"Those Shakalakas. What a coincidence." Frey whispered.

"They haven't left since then?"

" _Or_ maybe because this is their territory."

Ellen rubbed her arms against fighting the cold. "Are we going to fight?"

Frey tilted his head and shook. "Not if we're outnumbered like this."

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to see something. You'll wait here for five minutes-"

"Are you going to leave me alone!?"

"Hey! Hey! Listen! You said you are going to listen to what I say, didn't you? Now stay here and low." Frey gripped her shoulders and turned her to her side. "You see those black trees over there?" He pointed. "After five minutes, you move there carefully and wait between those trees." He explained, earning no response, he grunted and shook her shoulders once. "Nod if you understand." The girl winced, gesturing 'okay' with her fingers. Frey tiptoed away before giving her one last glance. "Hand on the hilt, just in case."

The girl grimaced. "But... Where are you going?"

Frey didn't bother to answer as always. He left her as he dashed and disappeared into the mist. Now all that she could do was nothing but trusting him. Luckily, those Shakalakas noticed the rustling sound of leaves as Frey ran and decided to follow the sound. Their squeaky voices echoed once or twice before they completely disappeared.

She desperately controlled her breath; avoiding cold air infiltrated her lungs even faster. But her heart kept pounding hard.

Five minutes had passed. She did count. It was the time to move. She swallowed with a sharp tapping sound behind her ears, bending as low as she could and slowly moved from tree to tree. Those black trees were further than she thought. But she managed to reach them.

Her round metal shield was cold it stung her skin through her vambrace. Her right hand was near her sword's hilt. She dropped her knee as she waited behind a dark-barked tree.

She stuck out her head to see what was around; she could see the mist moving slowly. But there was no sign of him. Either she moved and met a horde of Shakalakas or knelt there still and let the cold consume her. Not to mention she swore she heard ghost stories about that place.

"Psst! Ellen!"

Her heart jumped in her chest. She threw a glare at Frey who showed out of thin air beside one of those black trees. "Stop doing that!" Her glare stopped any smile from escaping Frey's face.

It worked.

She slowly stood and drew herself closer to Frey. She reared back to the trees.

"You seem aren't really happy when I come back." He pursed his lips throwing her an accusing look.

She punched Frey in the shoulder. "Why should I be?" She snorted. "You better have a good reason for leaving me alone."

Frey threw his sight away in annoyance. He drew a step back and thrust his hand in front of Ellen's face, holding a piece of leather garment with his hand.

Ellen grabbed that familiar thing in the instant. The girl observed for a second and beamed a smile at Frey. "My cloak! You brought it back!" She jumped, thrusting her body and hugged Frey.

Frey went _oomph!_ and bowed a bit by the weight of the girl; half of his face was buried under the girl's hair. She was so close he started to understand where the sweet scent of lilac came from all this time; and when his chest suddenly throbbed, he slowly pushed Ellen back a bit. He swallowed so hard he heard a snapping sound behind his ear. "A simple thank you would be sufficient." He let out, annoyance dripping from his words. He threw his gaze away once again, earning another punch on his shoulder from Ellen.

"I'm not thanking you!" Ellen jetted her chin after she took a step back. "It was all your fault anyway."

He pointed his finger at his own face. "You know what I've been through to get this back?"

"Still not thanking you! Think twice from now on before you decide to stalk a girl in the woods."

"You..." Frey pointed a finger at her, and the girl raised her chin even higher.

But suddenly they heard those squeaky voices approaching from the distance.

"Uh, sir! They're coming for us." Ellen warned as she leaned back to the tree.

"No. They are coming for you. Maybe you should return their leather garment back." He snorted, showing indifference.

"That's not funny!" Ellen yelled in her whisper. "Do something!"

Frey exhaled and walked closer. "They haven't seen us." He stopped, taking off his cloak and wore it on Ellen. He patted her on shoulders. "Take a look at your stepping." He said. The girl started to observe and figured out that they were stepping on some kind of rubbles coated with green moss and bushes. "We're going to follow this path and run through the forest. But-" He suspended, taking the other cloak back from Ellen's hand. "Remember, we're close to the Gate of Gemeth."

Her eyes turned slightly wider. "It means there are obstacles. The earth cracks." She frowned as she recalled, earning a nod from him.

"Right. Once you run straight you'll meet seven of them, and you'll jump over them every time you see one. You get my words?" He asked for confirmation. She nodded. "Good. Now run and start to count."

"What about you?" She glared. A thoughtful look followed.

Frey faced down and kicked, tapping the ground with the tip of his boots one time or two. "Those tiny guys need to be distracted. Don't worry." He gave her a smile. "We'll meet in five minutes. Now go!"

Ellen remembered it was her cloak that drew those Shakalakas towards them, and Frey was now wearing it. She was worried she started to jog while turning her head once in a while. But in the last time, she saw Frey made a big 'O' with his mouth, telling her to go.

 _He'll come back. He always comes back._

She increased her strides and started running. But suddenly, she wasn't sure, but as if she felt a breeze of wind blew from her back and pushed her forward; and her body, it felt like it was drawn to the front like pulling her. She tried to figure out what made her run at such speed. She had never felt as light as a feather. She raced into the misty forest with fluttering sound as her robe waved against the wind.

Her training? The ration? Nothing she had eaten nor done could increase her speed to that much. Then why could she run at such speed with ease? Lulled into her thought; almost she forgot, the earth was riven with a deep crack in front of her. Startled, she tried to jump it over. Frey was right. Though the mist was blocking her sight, the crack was hard to be missed by daylight, even though the crack was bigger than she ever thought. She managed to overcome the first crack. But it looked like the problem now wouldn't be those cracks. How did she manage to stop with that speed? Because all that she knew, she was running like a young Kelbi, splitting the wind in her wake.

Two... Three... Four earth cracks...

She always thought that she knew her limit. But not that day.

Five...

She should've stopped about a minute ago. Because that was what a human would've done. She started to felt a little bit dizzy, but somehow she could still manage to keep up.

"Six!" She yelled in her leap.

Her breath was even harder to catch, she was losing her balance after she landed but she managed to continue, unless she wanted to trip and roll into one of those earth splitting holes. The wind blowing sounds were surrounding her. She went back to the stone path and went straight.

 _And here it goes_.

"Seven!" She yelled and jumped with all of her might, throwing herself into the air, trying to overcome the last crack. No. No. It wasn't a crack.

She was doing a leap of faith, leaving the brink of a cliff.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! You guys are awesome!_

 _I'm dying to know your opinions, so if you like the story,_ _ **please let me know!**_

 _I don't know either why these females seem happy to make physical contact as the part of their languages. They punch and slap your shoulder. And sometimes those didn't tickle!_

 _The next chapter is about to come!_

 _\- AL_


End file.
